Odeio o dia dos Namorados
by Luci Moon s2
Summary: Nada como o Dia dos Namorados para ficar no maior love, a não ser que esteja brigada com o companheiro...- Casais: NejiTen; GaaIno; SasuHina; NaruSaku; ShikaTema / UA


**Volto a declarar que Naruto e seus personagens não me pertecem, mas adoro coloca-los em situações "problemáticas" xD**

***S2***

**Oneshot sobre o amor para essa data tão romântica *-***

**Casais principais: **_NejiTen; GaaIno; SasuHina; NaruSaku; ShikaTema_

_**Contém amor Interpessoal: **Amor de amizade e o amor familiar ;)_

* * *

_**Odeio o dia dos Namorados**_

_*** . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . ***_

_**********8:00**_

Não, eu não odeio de _todo_ o dia dos namorados, mas o tema da minha festa é esse. Basicamente é uma festa que eu, Sabaku no Temari, e minhas amigas: Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura,

Mitsashi Tenten e Hyuuga Hinata, fazíamos até mais ou menos quatro anos atrás. Se trata de uma espécie de reunião onde jogamos algumas fotos dos ex num caldeirão com fogo, batemos com um taco de baseball em um grande coração preso ao teto, até racha-lo no meio para que dezenas de balas caíssem sobre nós, socamos sem dó um boneco com os nomes dos infelizes e espetamos algumas agulhas em bonecos de pano com as características do cara correspondente. Como podem perceber é uma festa inocente para aliviar a raiva.

Porque paramos? Simples, quem preparava a festa todo ano, essa que vos fala, casou e logo depois as outras seguiram caminhos semelhantes. Mas esse ano, ha duas semanas para ser mais exata, decidi reviver a festa e minhas amigas terão que participar, nem que seja a força...

_**8:23**_

Se espreguiçando na cama, Tenten esbarrou em algo sólido e quente, inclinou o corpo pro lado e observou o namorado dormindo, os longos cabelos castanhos espalhados no travesseiro, o rosto, normalmente sério, as vezes um pouco carrancudo, sereno, parecia um anjo. Sorriu e contornou de leve com o indicador os lábios finos dele. Namoravam a três anos, a dois decidiram morar juntos, mas Tenten ainda se surpreendia quando acordava com ele ao seu lado, era mágico.

- Sei que sou irresistível, então que tal me despertar com um beijo?

Não conseguiu evitar o riso, que aumentou quando cansado de esperar Neji se jogou pra cima dela, começando a beija-la, pelo jeito não sairia tão cedo da cama, pensou esperançosa. Mas seu celular começou a tocar, tentou esticar o braço para pega-lo de cima do criado mudo, mas Neji não deixou, segurou seu braço e ocupou seu campo de visão, lhe dando um beijo caloroso para logo após distribuir vários beijos molhados em seu pescoço.

- Esquece... deve ser algum desocupado...

Poderia até esquecer, fingir que não ouvira, mas o celular não parava de tocar. Deveria não ter colocado toque crescente, pois o som só aumentara.

- Tenho que atender, Neji, pode ser algo importante.- Alertou conseguindo se separar do namorado.

Pegou o celular, olhou o nome no visor, e se deu conta que Neji no mínimo iria se chatear com ela após atender aquela ligação. Olhando o namorado, percebeu que chateado ele já se encontrava, pois encarava o celular com um olhar hostil.

- Alô!

_- Nossa, Tenten, quanta demora pra atender a porcaria do celular._

- Estava ocupada.- Sorriu com cumplicidade para Neji, mas não foi correspondida.

_- Espero que lembre da minha festa hoje a noite, você não pode faltar._

- Bem... - Se virou pro outro lado, como se assim pudesse evitar que Neji ouvisse sua conversa.- Não sei se quero ir, quer dizer, as coisas mudaram, dar sopapos em bonecos e corações não parece certo.

_- Eu também pensava assim mês passado, mas olha o que me aconteceu._

- Foi você que pediu o divórcio.

_- Mas a culpa foi dele._

Tenten suspirou fundo, era difícil colocar na cabeça de Temari que em uma relação ambos tinham que assumir a culpa dos problemas, não queria discutir novamente sobre esse assunto, mas também não podia ir aquela festa.

- Temari, aceitar ir a sua festa significava passar o "Dia dos Namorados" longe do Neji...

_- Ah, Tenten, a festa sem você ficara sem graça, em nome dos longos anos de amizade que temos, venha.- _Antes que Tenten pudesse se negar novamente, Temari questionou_.- Lembra quando o Neji não te notava? Quem te ajudou a secar as lágrimas? Quem abriu os olhos do gênio?_

Era golpe baixo lembra-la do tempo em que Neji só a via como amiga e jogar na sua cara que se não fosse por seu apoio talvez nunca a notasse, mas Tenten percebeu que deveria ficar ao lado de Temari, como no passado a amiga ficara do seu.

- Tudo bem, eu vou.

-_ Legal, nos vemos as 20hrs._- Desligou, com certeza para não dar oportunidade que desistisse.

Se virou para o namorado, preparando-se mentalmente para a guerra que viria.

- Neji, não vou poder sair com você hoje a noite.

- Imaginei.- Deu de ombros, não iria discutir naquele data, até porque sabia de uma forma de acabar com aquela festa estúpida.- Tinha marcado hora em um restaurante francês, com música clássica e um jantar magnífico de Dia dos namorados...- Informou com o semblante muito sério.- Mas aceito que terei de ver você e sua amiga maluca dar "sopapos em bonecos e corações" ao som de alguma música contra o amor e os homens.

Tenten teve vontade de rir, mas se segurou, tinha certeza que Neji não estava brincando.

- Não sei se ela vai aceitar sua presença lá.

- Ela sobrevive, garanto.- Sorriu sedutor e puxou o lençol que cobria o corpo nu da namorada.- O que não garanto é que conseguira sair dessa cama nas próximas horas.

_**13hrs**_

Colocando mais um documento sobre a mesa de Gaara, Ino esperava ansiosa o chefe assinar todas as folhas.

- Essa foi a última.- Avisou Ino se sentando na mesa do chefe, a mini saia que usava expondo suas coxas.- Que tal almoçarmos agora?

Se inclinado na direção de Gaara, com os seios quase na face do chefe, Ino acariciou o kanji tatuado na testa dele, em resposta recebeu um olhar de cima a baixo de modo tão intenso que lhe causou um arrepio de excitação.

Se conheciam a anos, mas nunca chegaram a ser amigos, na verdade antes de começar a trabalhar nas empresas Sabaku, a mais ou menos três anos, Ino podia contar nos dedos de uma mão quantas vezes tinham conversado de verdade, tirando os cumprimentos diários que a boa educação obriga. Nuca dera muita atenção ao irmão mais novo de sua amiga Temari, porque, embora fosse bonito e atraente, Gaara era fechado de mais, sempre com aquela cara de: "não encoste em mim que sou capaz de te eliminar".

Essa situação mudou quando, com a ajuda de Temari, Ino conseguiu a vaga de secretária do Sabaku mais novo, ao trabalhar lado a lado todos os dias uma atração mútua se formou entre ambos, Gaara tentou deixar claro que não gostava de misturar negócios com prazer, mas isso não era algo que Ino não pudesse modificar, demorou, mas após várias tentativas e algumas doses de saKê, arrastara Gaara para a perdição absoluta em seus braços, e mesmo que ele ficasse a maior parte do tempo com a expressão impassível, sabia que desejava o fim de cada expediente tanto quanto ela.

Com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, Ino escorregou da mesa para o colo de Gaara, uma perna de cada lado do corpo masculino.

- Talvez queira comer outro tipo de coisa...

Desabotoou os primeiros botões da camisa de Gaara e deslizou as mãos pelo dorso nu, descendo-as vagarosamente para baixo, com a clara intenção de abrir a braguilha da calça dele, mas Gaara segurou suas mãos antes que alcançasse seu objetivo.

- Ino, alguém pode entrar.

Pouco importava a Ino que a vissem com Gaara, queria que vissem, estava cansada de guardar segredo sobre a relação deles, eram solteiros, que mal havia em estarem juntos? Mas sabia que discrição era prioridade na vida de Gaara, fora isso que ele praticamente exigira quando começaram a se relacionar, e mesmo que essa atitude a magoasse, pois o amava, Ino aceitara aqueles termos.

- Tranquei a porta logo que entrei.- Sussurrou no ouvido de Gaara pra tranquiliza-lo.

Aquela informação era tudo o que ele necessitava, em um instante sua blusa foi removida e suas coxas apertadas com força, Gaara a puxou para mais perto, fazendo com que sentisse o tamanho do desejo dele por ela, sabia que seria uma ótima idéia não colocar meia calça. Suas bocas se uniram em um beijo impudico, as línguas travando uma guerra bem particular, o calor de seus corpos aumentando a cada toque, pele contra pele. Se segurou pra não gemer de prazer quando Gaara retirou seu sutiã e sugou um de seus seios com volúpia.

Então o maldito telefone tocou, Gaara e Ino fitaram o aparelho sobre a mesa, resignada, mas com a esperança de que não fosse nada importante, Ino apertou o viva-voz.

- Empresas Sabaku, com quem falo?

_- Ino, o que está fazendo? Liguei várias vezes no seu celular e você não me atende.- _Temari resmungou do outro lado da linha_.- Quero saber que horas vai sair da empresa, lembre-se que a festa começa as 20hrs._

- Tenho coisas melhores pra fazer.

_- Do tipo: Ficar de amasso com meu irmãozinho?_

Ino paralisou, se afastou um pouco de Gaara e encarou o telefone como se estivesse de frente pra sua amiga.

_- Aposto que tá pensando: Como ela sabe se não contei pra ninguém?_- Ino fez uma careta, parecia que Temari lera sua mente.- _Vocês não são nem de longe discretos, transam até com o olhar._

- Pelo menos não estou te azucrinando por causa de uma festa idiota.

_- Não é idiota, e conto com a sua presença, hoje as 20hrs.- _Antes de desligar ainda soltou uma gracinha.- _Ah, e vê se grita mais baixo, da última vez que esteve aqui pensei em chamar a policia pensando que o Gaara estava te matando._

Nervosa com a amiga, Ino se levantou, colocou o sutiã, a blusa e ajeitou sua saia.

- Sua irmã é... droga!

Andou de um lado para o outro cada vez mais irritada, não queria participar de nenhuma festa com as amigas. De repente teve uma idéia de como atrapalhar os planos de Temari.

Pegou o telefone.

- Oi, é a Ino, tenho um convite especial pra você...

Ouvindo toda conversa com atenção, Gaara previu uma catástrofe antes daquele dia terminar.

_**16:15**_

Ao sair do elevador Hinata ouviu seu celular tocando, começou a procurar em sua bolsa o celular e a chave de seu apartamento, pensando que deveria comprar uma bolsa com divisórias, pois a sua era uma bagunça, ao encontrar-los, colocou o celular entre o ombro e a orelha e encaixou a chave na fechadura.

- Alô?

_- Espero que já esteja pronta pra festa._

Não sabia se deveria ou não ficar zangada com o vigésimo telefonema da amiga. A insistência de Temari para que participasse daquela festa era, como diria Sasuke: irritante. Pior é que já havia confirmado sua presença em todas as ligações, mas Temari persistia com os telefonemas.

- Estarei pronta no horário, não se preocupe.

_- Já deveria estar pronta, aposto que seu projeto de namorado que está te atrasando._

- Na verdade ainda não vi o Sasuke hoje.- Aquele fato deixava Hinata triste, afinal era "Dia dos Namorados".- Hanabi me pediu que fosse visita-la, algo sobre a escolha do melhor vestido pra sair com o Konohamaru.- Informou conseguindo abrir a porta.- Me fez ver vá-vá... por Kami-sama...

Hinata deixou o celular e a bolsa cairem no chão, sua boca escancarada e os olhos arregalados diante do que via, a sala de seu apartamento fora toda decorada com balões em forma de corações, várias pétalas de rosas vermelhas faziam uma trilha da porta de entrada até a mesa de centro e de lá traçavam o trajeto até o quarto e no sofá de três lugares marrom fora colocada uma manta vermelha.

Após o susto inicial, Hinata deu um sorriso deslumbrado, fechou a porta e seguiu a trilha até a mesa de centro, que fora coberta por pétalas de rosas, sobre a mesa tinha um balde com vinho tinto, duas taças e duas velas vermelhas em forma de coração, Hinata já imaginava como tudo ficaria com as luzes apagadas, a luz de velas. Se sentou totalmente maravilhada com tudo que via, então seus olhos perolados pousaram em uma caixinha em forma de coração no canto da mesa, a pegou com mãos trêmulas e a abriu, em seu interior encontrou um pequeno anel incrustado de diamantes com um solitário no meio, o significado daquele pequeno aro fez seu coração bater mais forte e seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, o colocou em seu dedo anelar da mão direita ansiosa, serviu perfeitamente.

Ouviu o som de passos.

Sasuke saiu do quarto com os cabelos molhados e vestindo somente uma calça branca de moleton, parou ao vê-la.

Como se fosse impulsionada por uma mola, Hinata se levantou e correu em direção do namorado para abraça-lo pela cintura, apoiando seu rosto molhado de lágrimas no peito nu de Sasuke.

- Sa-su-ke... q-que... lin-do...- Não conseguia falar com coerência, respirou fundo e levantou a mão com o anel.

Um sorriso de lado tomou conta do rosto de Sasuke que a levou de volta para o sofá, a fez se sentar em seu colo, segurou a mão direita de Hinata com carinho e lhe deu um beijo sobre o anel, seus olhos ônix não desviando um só momento dos perolados.

- Isso significa um sim?

- Ló-gi-co...- Presenteou o namorado, agora noivo, com um sorriso deslumbrado.- Como...?

Não conseguindo verbalizar, Hinata apontou pra toda a decoração.

- Minha mãe me ajudou a arrumar tudo, queria lhe fazer uma surpresa, até pedi que Hanabi te distraísse.- Beijou a ponta do nariz de Hinata com carinho.- Pensei que teria mais um pouco de tempo antes que chegasse.

Hinata sorriu observando o anel que adornava seu dedo.

- Com certeza me surpreendeu.- Enlaçou Sasuke pelo pescoço e lhe deu um beijo rápido.

- Eu te amo muito, Hinata.

As lágrimas desceram ainda mais fortes pelo rosto delicado de Hinata, era poucas as vezes que Sasuke dizia aquelas palavras, por isso sabia que vinham do fundo do coração, que eram verdadeiras.

- Também te amo, Sasuke.

Após secar a face de Hinata com os polegares, Sasuke uniu sua boca a dela com carinho, beijando devagar o lábio inferior dela e depois o superior antes de introduzir sua língua dentro da boca pequena. Em instantes o beijo se tornou mais exigente, Hinata acariciava os fios do cabelo da nuca de Sasuke, que sabia que o excitava, e ele desceu a mão direita até os joelhos dela, inseriu sua mão por debaixo da saia que Hinata usava e acariciou suas pernas nuas, subindo a mão aos poucos sem deixar de acaricia-la um só momento.

O som do celular de Hinata os interrompeu, Sasuke olhou irritado para o objeto que se movia no chão de frente pra porta.

- Nossa! Com a surpresa deixei o celular cair.- Saiu do colo de Sasuke e pegou o objeto, já imaginava quem era.- Desculpe ter te esquecido na linha.

_- O que aconteceu? Porque essa voz de choro? O que a droga do seu namorado te fez._

Hinata sorriu e novamente olhou para o anel em seu anular.

- Nada de mal, quando chegar ai te conto.

_- Bom mesmo, te espero as 20hrs._

- Sim.

Desligou e ao olhar pra Sasuke o viu em pé na sua frente, braços cruzados e a cara de poucos amigos, sabia o motivo, haviam discutido no dia anterior sobre a festa de "Odeio o Dia dos Namorados" que Temari decidira fazer, pensara que ele se conformara com sua decisão de passar aquele dia com as amigas, mas pela expressão dele percebeu que não.

- Eu prometi, Sasuke. - Sussurrou ao abraça-lo pelo pescoço.- Ela precisa de mim.

- Ela precisa é se reconciliar com o marido.- Retrucou mal humorado, mas suavizou a expressão ao perceber que Hinata parecia chateada com sua atitude.- Vai se aprontar para encontrar suas amigas, eu te levo.

- Obrigada.- O beijou rapidamente antes de correr para o quarto antes que ele mudasse de idéia.

Assim que Hinata entrou no quarto, Sasuke pegou seu celular no bolso da calça.

- Tem uma festa em sua homenagem hoje, você não pode faltar.

_**18:47**_

- EU NÃO ACREDITO!

- DA PRA FALAR MAIS BAIXO?

Antes de receber uma resposta, Sakura golpeou o marido com um cascudo violento na cabeça. Era impressionante que com vinte quatro anos e um filho de dois, Naruto continuasse a ser o mesmo cabeça oca de sempre.

- Nossa, essa doeu muito Sakura!- Se queixou Naruto passando a mão no local atingido.

- É pra aprender a não gritar sem motivo.- Avisou ao entregar o filho para sua mãe.

- Não deveriam brigar na frente do Katsu.- Repreendeu Sumiko com o neto de cabelo róseo e olhos azulados no colo.

- Desculpe-me mãe, mas você sabe como o Naruto é...

- Sim, eu sei.

Se tinha algo que Naruto temia, logo atrás de irritar sua esposa, era o olhar hostil da sogra, como aquele que ela lhe endereçava. Haruno Sumiko nunca concordara com o casamento da filha, e esse fato ficava evidente toda vez que ela o olhava, era de dar medo.

Sakura depositou um beijo na testa de seu filho, seu maior tesouro, antes que sua mãe o levasse para o quarto de bebê.

- Mas não é justo.- Resmungou Naruto.- Pensei que tinha chamado sua mãe pra cuidar do Katsu enquanto saiamos pra namorar um pouco.

- Outro dia, hoje não dá, querido.- Deu um selinho no marido.- Quem sabe na minha próxima folga, na semana que vem.

- Mas é só cancelar, tô certo!

Se voltou para o sofá onde colocara sua bolsa.

- Hoje é meu dia de folga, recebi mais de um milhão de telefonemas da Temari pra confirmar a minha presença nessa maldita festa, se eu não for, ela vai me enlouquecer com outros telefonemas, tô certa!

- Sakura!- A abraçou pelas costas, fazendo um caminho de beijos do ombro até o pescoço dela.- Esquece essa festa, vai...

- Sem chance.- Pegou as chaves do carro e entregou pra Naruto.- Agora me leve aquela casa, agora.

- Ah...!

_**19:51**_

Chegaram todos ao mesmo tempo na mansão Sabaku, desceram dos carros e andaram até a porta de entrada, era evidente as semelhanças na fisionomia dos casais, nenhum queria realmente estar ali, a não ser Gaara que morava no local.

- Devíamos ir embora.- Aconselhou Ino as amigas.- Faz mais de cinco anos que não participamos desse tipo de festa.

- Ela só "ressuscitou" essa festa porque não tem com quem comemorar o Dia dos Namorados.- Retrucou Neji olhando fixamente pra namorada.- Ainda dá tempo de irmos ao jantar.

- Temari é nossa amiga, devemos dar uma força.- Tenten replicou.

- Eu queria é dar outra coisa e pra outra pessoa...- Olhou com malícia para Gaara que permanecia calado ao seu lado.

- INO!

Sakura achava impressionante que a amiga achasse que sua relação com o Sabaku fosse segredo, principalmente sendo tão despudorada.

A porta se abriu e viram Kankuro sair acompanhado de um homem ruivo de olhos castanhos claro opacos.

- Ainda bem que chegaram, daqui a pouco a Temari vai ter um ataque de nervos.- Comunicou Kankuro.

- A fuga está fora de questão então?

- Fora a Ino, nenhuma de nós pensávamos em fugir, Naruto.- Afirmou Sakura aborrecida.

- Quem é o amigo, hein, Kankuro?- Quis saber Ino admirando o homem, tinha uma queda por ruivos.

Gaara fitou Ino com uma sobrancelha levantada, mas não emitiu nenhuma palavra.

- Esse é Sasori, meu namorado.- Respondeu começando a apresenta-los.- Esses são meus amigos: Neji e sua namorada Tenten; Sakura e seu marido Naruto; Hinata e seu namorado...

- Noivo.- Informou Sasuke puxando Hinata em um abraço apertado.

- Certo: e seu noivo possessivo Sasuke; e por fim, mas não menos importante Ino, a pegada do meu irmão.

Ino ignorou as palavras de Kankuro e, sem se importar com o que pensassem beijou a face de Sasori, para depois mirar Kankuro com um sorriso burloso.

- Nossa! Você pode ser um idiota, mas tem bom gosto pra homens.

- INO!

Depois de repreender a amiga, Sakura deu um olhada de relance para Gaara, mas o Sabaku continuava com a mesma expressão de quem não dava a mínima para o que acontecia ao seu redor. Por mais que tentasse nunca entenderia que tipo de relação aqueles dois tinham.

- Que foi? Tô mentindo por acaso?- Perguntou arrumando uma mecha loira atrás da orelha antes de fitar Sasori e propor sedutora.- Se um dia largar esse idiota, estou totalmente disponível Sasori.

Sorriu ao perceber que atingira seu objetivo, Kankuro a encarrou extremamente irritado, nisso que dava descreve-la como pegada de Gaara. Lógico que não sairia com Sasori, embora fosse lindo, o único ruivo que queria e que ocupava todos os seus pensamentos era Gaara, mas Kankuro não precisava saber disso.

- Creio que é melhor entrarmos.- Se pronunciou pela primeira vez Gaara.

Para surpresa de Ino, do nada Gaara segurou sua mão entrelaçando-a com a dele, na frente de todos, aquele simples gesto da parte dele era estranho e ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso para Ino.

- Vou indo, eu e Sasori vamos curtir a noite em uma boate, mas antes...- Kankuro pegou algo no bolso e jogou na direção do irmão, que pegou o objeto com a mão livre.- Fica me devendo uma.- Comunicou antes de se afastar.

Ao olhar o objeto, Gaara teve uma grande surpresa ao notar que era um boneco de pano com as suas características, realmente sua relação com a Yamanaka não era segredo para sua irmã.

- Que diabos é isso?- Quis saber Neji sem acreditar no que via.

- É um boneco com a cara do Gaara, não vejo nada de mais, tô certo.

- Idiota, é um boneco de voodu com a cara do Gaara.

Os quatro olharam para suas acompanhantes que, sem exceção, tinham a face corada.

- Ela realmente quis reviver os velhos tempos.- Disse Ino rindo meio sem graça.- É só brincadeira, espetamos os ex, nada de mais.

- Acontece que o Gaara não é ex de ninguém aqui, isso significa que tem um boneco com a minha cara lá dentro.- Retrucou Neji irado entrando na mansão.- Temari passou de maluca pra psicótica no meu conceito.

- Calma, Neji é só brincadeira.- Disse Tenten acompanhando o namorado.

- De mal gosto.- Replicou Sasuke seguindo Neji.

Encontraram Temari na sala completamente decorada de preto e vermelho.

- Dessa vez ela exagerou.- Tenten apontou para o boneco que costumavam espancar pensando nos ex, que fora vestido com as roupas do marido de Temari, Shikamaru.

- Creio que o boneco dela é o maior de todos.

- INO! Lembra que o Shikamaru é nosso amigo?

Temari saiu da cozinha com uma grande tigela com salgados e se assustou ao ver os acompanhantes de suas amigas.

- O que diabos eles estão fazendo aqui? Surtaram?

- Você que surtou.- Neji viu um bonequinho com suas características em uma tigela lotada de agulhas.- Que diabos pensava fazer com isso?- Perguntou pegando o boneco.

- Espetar.- Informou com os braços cruzados, encarou Neji como se ele fosse burro demais pra chegar a essa conclusão sozinho.

- Dobe, o seu tá um caco.

Naruto entregou para Sasuke um boneco cheio de remendos e com a cabeça mal costurada.

- Nisso que dá namorar a Ino e depois a Sakura.- Comunicou Temari.- O único boneco que nunca sofreu nada foi o do Naruto porque a Hina é muito bondosa, mas agora que ele está casado com a Sakura quem sabe...

- TEMARI!- Porque tinha que ter amigas tão indiscretas como Ino e Temari?

- Foi mal, mas era decapitar o boneco ou você.- Se defendeu Ino diante do olhar hostil de Sasuke em sua direção.

- É por isso que essa é uma festa só para garotas.- Resmungou Temari.- Vocês podem ir embora agora?

- Só saio daqui com a Tenten, nem que tenha que participar dessa festa idiota. - Entrelaçou sua mão com a da namorada.- Só pra constar, isso fica comigo- Guardou o boneco com suas características no bolso.

- Tanto faz, quem merece apanhar é aquele ali.- Apontou para o boneco maior.

- Você quer dizer eu?- Perguntou Shikamaru entrando pela porta que se encontrava escancarada.

- O que o preguiçoso faz aqui? Quem o chamou?

Ninguém se pronunciou, ninguém era louco de assumir a autoria de tal façanha, Temari já se encontrava com sua costumeira expressão assassina.

- Que problemático!- Shikamaru já imaginava que sofreria todas as consequências de sua presença naquele lugar sozinho.- Será que poderíamos conversar?

- Não.- Respondeu Temari.

- Sim.- Responderam todos os outros presentes na sala.

- Só trinta minutos, Temari, depois vou embora.

_**20:15**_

Como se encontrava em minoria, Temari concordou e acompanhou Shikamaru até seu quarto. Não era o lugar mais indicado para uma conversa, mas Temari não deu muita importância a esse fato.

- O que quer preguiçoso?

- Que pare de ser tão problemática.- Foi a resposta de Shikamaru antes de se aproximar dela.- Todos os nossos amigos querem nossa reconciliação, nossos filhos querem nossa reconciliação, eu quero nossa reconciliação, então devemos nos reconciliar.

Temari mordeu o lábio inferior, parecia ser tão lógico o que Shikamaru falava, mas não daria o braço a torcer tão facilmente.

- Onde estão as crianças?

- Deixei Arissa e Mori com meus pais, que aliais, também querem que nos reconciliamos.- Suspirou cansado de discutir sobre aquele assunto desde que Temari pedira o divórcio.- Sempre afirmei que um homem jamais deve perder para uma mulher, mas aceito perder para você, em vez de perder você.

- Está dizendo isso agora, logo vai me chamar de mandona, problemática e assustadora.

Mesmo reclamando, Temari se aproximou do marido, a verdade era que também queria se reconciliar com ele.

- Você é.- Shikamaru afagou a face da esposa enquanto a enlaçava com um braço.- Mas amo tudo isso em você.

Esquecendo tudo, inclusive as amigas que obrigara a ir até ali, Temari agarrou o marido e o jogou em sua cama, queria curtir alguns momentos com seu preguiçoso.

_**20:57**_

- Já se passou os trinta minutos, acho que eles não vão voltar.

Comunicou Neji olhando para seu relógio de pulso e depois para Tenten, dessa vez com um sorriso aliviado por seu plano de chamar Shikamaru ter dado certo.

- Não cancelei a reserva, vamos jantar?

- Claro, Neji.

Vendo o casal de amigos se retirando apressado da mansão Sabaku, Sasuke decidiu fazer o mesmo, enlaçou Hinata pela cintura e a beijou no alto da cabeça.

- Temos uma comemoração de noivado para terminar.

Hinata riu se aconchegando no noivo.

- Vamos para a casa da minha mãe.- Comunicou Sakura puxando o marido porta a fora.

- Para que?

Sakura se voltou para o marido, Naruto não mudara nem um pouco mesmo.

- Para ficar sozinhos no meu antigo quarto, sem ninguém para nos atrapalhar, pois minha mãe se encontra na nossa casa com o Katsu, tô certa.

- OBA!

Mais que depressa Naruto levantou Sakura do chão e correu com a esposa nos braços em direção ao carro, passando como um foguete pelos dois casais que tinham saído antes deles.

- É nós?- Indagou Ino ao ficar somente ela e Gaara na sala.

- Já que todos sabem que estamos juntos, creio que ficaremos "totalmente disponíveis", uma para o outro de agora em diante.- Gaara a levantou do chão, obrigando Ino a enlaça-lo com as pernas- Sem segredos.- Avisou a carregando para seu quarto.

- Adorei essa idéia.

**Feliz Dia dos Namorados**

* * *

_**N/A - Sei que tô com fics atrasadas, que deveria ter escrito algo pra atualiza-las, mas essa one tomou conta da minha mente depois que assisti "Idas e Vindas do Amor" e reli a fic "Motivos", a primeira one que escrevi e com a Temari como personagem principal xD **_

_**Teoricamente era pra ser uma fic voltada para o casal ShikaTema, que adoro, mas comigo nada funciona como o planejado, tive que colocar alguns momentos "total love" entre os outros personagens. **_

_****__**Não é uma fic que se diga "Nossa que maravilha", mas achei fofa, principalmente a parte SasuHina *-***_

_****__**Feliz Dia dos Namorados, muito love pra que tem, e quem não tem, incluindo euzinha, lembrem-se essa data é pra comemorar o amor em suas várias faces ^-^**_

_****__**Pra quem ler, deixe sua opinião faz bem ao coração ******__********__*******S2***_


End file.
